Les Enfants de la rue
by lalou76
Summary: Ma mère est décédée alors que je n'avais que 5 ans. Mon père dit que je suis responsable. Je ne peux plus rester dans cette maison.   Seule dans les rues d'Osaka, elle va tomber sur groupe de garçons connu sous le nom des "Orphelins", un gang ?...
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE**_

**N**ous sommes dans les vieux quartiers d'Osaka, dehors des familles tentent de gagner leur vie en vendant des légumes, des fruits ou autres mets typiques du Japon, nous sommes en plein hiver et le temps n'a jamais été aussi mauvais qu'aujourd'hui. Si on regarde plus attentivement on peut apercevoir quelques enfants, pieds nus, dans le froid glacial, en train de faire la manche pour apporter quelques yens à leurs parents, sûrement en train d'essayer de trouver de quoi se nourrir et s'habiller par d'autres moyens, plus dangereux sans doute. Mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je vous attire vers cette scène, plutôt malheureuse certes, mais, je suis désolée de le dire, courante ces derniers temps, et pas simplement au Japon. Non, je voudrai attirer votre attention sur le groupe de jeunes gens cachés dans le coin de la ruelle tout au fond du marché, derrière le stand de la vieille dame qui vend les chapeaux de paille, vous voyez ? …


	2. 1 Rencontre, naissance et séparation

**1. ****Rencontre, naissance et séparation**

_Le 10 mai 1996, Osaka – 10h45_

- « Je ne peux plus supporter ça Nathalie ! Fais quelque chose ! N'importe quoi mais arrêtes moi ce vacarme ! »

« Ecoutes, c'est une enfant, je ne peux pas l'empêcher de jouer, que veux tu que je fasse ? Lui supprimer sa radio, ses disques, cette musique elle l'adore et puis elle n'a que dix ans, je ne vais tout de même pas l'empêcher d'écouter de la musique, voyons où est ce qu'on va ?… »

- « Alors qu'elle baisse ! Qu'elle baisse immédiatement, tu m'entends ? Tout de suite ! » Cria un homme d'une quarantaine d'années installé confortablement dans un fauteuil en cuir noir.

La jeune femme lasse et découragée quitta la pièce le regard fatigué, cela faisait maintenant onze ans qu'elle était arrivée au Japon, avant ça, elle vivait à Paris et sa vie, osait-elle penser, était beaucoup moins compliquée en ce temps là…

_Nathalie avait rencontré YAKUMI Ataru le 27 octobre 1985, il pleuvait ce jour là, elle courrait dehors sous la pluie battante afin de trouver un café où elle pourrait se réchauffer et se sécher un peu. Le vent et la pluie lui fouettaient le visage si fort que ses joues se teintaient de rouge, son maquillage glissait lentement sur ses rougeurs traçant sur son visage de vilaines marques noires. Elle continuait sa course quand elle le bouscula, il eut tout juste le temps de l'attraper par le bras avant qu'elle ne tombe lourdement sur le sol._

_- « Est-ce que ça va ? Vous n'avez rien ? »_

_Nathalie fut d'abord surprise par cet accent, en effet les paroles étaient correctes et compréhensibles, mais le Français avait soudain une tout autre tonalité, il résonnait mélodieusement. _

_- « Oui, je vous remercie »_

_Elle se redressa, épousseta sa jupe et leva les yeux vers lui, un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle était grand, plutôt bel homme et semblait dégager une prestance presque palpable Elle sentit la chaleur venir à ses joues et baissa légèrement la tête… « Pourquoi pas » se dit-elle…_

_- « Puis je vous offrir un café, pour vous remercier ? »_

_- « Oui, bien sûr, et d'ailleurs le temps ne fait qu'appuyer ma réponse » Dit-il en levant rapidement les yeux au ciel « Se serait avec grand plaisir. »_

_Ils avaient trouvé un petit café proche du lieu de leur rencontre, ils s'y installèrent et discutèrent pendant des heures durant lesquelles, elle apprit que Ataru était le Directeur d'une agence de publicité à Osaka une grande ville du Japon, qu'il avait vingt cinq ans et qu'il venait de divorcer de sa femme suite à plusieurs infidélités. Nathalie elle, n'avait que vingt ans à cette époque, elle avait trouvé un petit boulot de secrétariat dans une agence pour l'emploi, rien de bien glorieux à ses yeux. Elle vivait dans un petit appartement du troisième arrondissement et avait malheureusement du mal à s'en sortir financièrement, cependant la jeune femme se garda d'ébruiter ce détail quelque peu dévalorisant. Ils mangèrent ensemble ce midi là, Ataru lui proposa de le rejoindre le soir même, dans un restaurant français de son choix, il voulait goûter la nourriture française chose qu'il s'était promis de faire si il devait un jour séjourner en France, et pour cela il avait décidé de s'en remettre totalement à Nathalie. Lors de leur rencontre, Ataru venait d'atterrir à Paris, il devait rester quelques jours sur place afin d'assister à de nombreuses réunions, participer à plusieurs représentations qui lui permettraient d'aboutir à la vente d'une de ses publicités pour un produit de son pays. Nathalie accepta la demande du jeune homme et l'emmena dans un restaurant qui lui semblait le plus approprié pour cette occasion, tables rondes avec nappes rouge, chandelles et fond musical comme touche finale, après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un homme croisé dans la rue et qui plus est, de son goût, l'invite au restaurant ! La soirée se déroula comme elle l'avait imaginé, une connexion semblait s'être installée entre ses deux personnes. Tout au long de la semaine, ils eurent plusieurs rendez-vous durant lesquels Nathalie lui fit visiter Paris et ses plus beaux monuments. Ataru, quand à lui, lui compta de nombreuses histoires japonaises, lui expliqua les coutumes et lui décrivit les plus beaux paysages qui font la fierté du Japon, faisant naître dans les yeux de Nathalie, un intérêt non dissimulé pour cet homme et ce pays qui est le sien…_

_Le jour du départ, elle accompagna Ataru à l'aéroport, c'est alors qu'il lui fit une proposition à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas…_

_- « Ecoutes Nathalie…J'ai beaucoup réfléchi durant cette semaine, et… j'ai pensé que peut être ça te dirais de me rejoindre… » Dit-il en serrant la main de la jeune femme dans les siennes._

_- « Comment ça ? Là bas ? Au Japon ! ? »_

_- « Oui, Tu… Tu pourrais travailler dans mon agence, comme secrétaire au départ, et qui sait, peut être monter en grade, si ça t'intéresse bien sûr… ? »_

_- « Je…je ne sais pas, c'est tellement soudain, il faut que je réfléchisse, tu comprends ? »_

_Ataru, semblait un peu déçu par sa réponse, du moins c'est le sentiment qu'elle ressentit sur le coup, mais il releva la tête et lui sourit…_

_- « Alors prends ton temps, réfléchis bien à ma proposition, et quand tu auras fait le point appel moi, d'accord ? »_

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'Ataru s'était légèrement penché et avait déposé un léger baisé à la commissure de ses lèvres, juste là, doucement et tendrement. Pour Nathalie se fut « LE » geste, la petite attention qui lui permit de répondre à sa question…Oui, elle le rejoindrait, demain, dans quelques jours, une semaine ou plus, mais elle le rejoindrait…_

Elle atteignit enfin la chambre de sa fille frappa et entra.

-« Kira, ma chérie je t'en prie, baisses ta musique, tu sais que ça l'énerve ! Je… J'en peux plus d'entendre hurler, alors s'il te plait baisses un peu, d'accord ? »

La petite fille tourna le bouton de la chaîne hi fi, elle savait pertinemment que sa mère était malheureuse, elle baissa le regard et sembla réfléchir. Elle cherchait profondément dans sa mémoire depuis quand elle n'avait pas vu sa mère sourire. Malheureusement elle avait beau chercher, elle ne se souvenait plus à quoi elle pouvait ressemblait.

- « Maman… S'il te plais, souris moi»

Nathalie regarda sa fille, elle était si jeune, cette phrase lui fit mal, mais elle se força et réussit à étirer sa bouche juste assez pour voir le visage de sa petite fille s'éclairer, puis elle sortit.

Les jours passèrent, les disputes continuèrent, et Nathalie semblait aller de plus en plus mal. Depuis quelques temps une forte toux l'empêchait de dormir et de respirer correctement, l'affaiblissant considérablement. Après la toux, la fièvre s'empara d'elle, Nathalie était maintenant alitée jours et nuits à bout de force. Kira la rejoignait chaque soir en rentrant de l'école, elle s'allongeait à ses côtés et lui récitait fièrement les poèmes appris à l'école, mais ce petit instant auprès de sa mère ne durait malheureusement jamais longtemps. A chaque fois que son père rentrait, il attrapait sa fille et la sortait violement de la chambre. Nathalie avait protesté les premières fois, mais son état empirait et aujourd'hui elle ne protesta pas, laissant sa fille se faire jeter hors de la pièce. Elle sentait que la fin approchait, oui, elle sentait que c'était pour ce soir, tout de suite, maintenant, là… « Je t'aime Kira…pardonnes moi… » Ce fut ses dernières paroles.

Ataru, surpris par cette phrase décomposée et presque inaudible, hurla de douleur en voyant les yeux de sa femme si faible, se fermer lentement pour ne plus jamais se ré-ouvrir. Il venait de la perdre. Ne pouvant retenir sa tristesse et sa douleur, l'homme se jeta sur sa femme et pleura à chaudes larmes. Il ne cessait de lui demander « Pourquoi ? ». Pourquoi est ce qu'elle l'abandonnait ? Pourquoi le laissait-elle seul ? Pourquoi ELLE ! Pourquoi avait elle murmuré son prénom et pas le sien ? Nathalie, avant de rendre son dernier souffle avait prononcé le nom de sa fille, sans même un regard, une parole pour Ataru, l'homme qui avait partagé sa vie et l'avait tant aimée. Ataru secoua une dernière fois le corps de sa femme dans un ultime espoir de la voir se réveiller, mais son corps encore chaud commençait lentement à se raidir, il hurla une dernière fois « POURQUOI ? »…

_10 ans plus tard – Résidence YAKUMI – 19h30 (Kira à maintenant vingt deux ans)_

- « Kira, ça vient, oui ? Qu'est ce que tu fais espèce de petite impertinente, bouges toi !

- « Ca vient papa, ça vient »

- « Comment ! Je t'ai déjà dis de ne plus m'appeler comme ça ! Tu m'entends ! Je ne t'ai jamais désiré, je te hais, c'est compris, si tu es encore dans cette maison c'est pour ta mère ! Tu devrais être reconnaissante, tu ne crois pas ? »

- « C'est ça… Si tu le dis » Murmura la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers lui.

Seulement elle regretta rapidement ses paroles, Ataru se leva brusquement et frappa sa fille si fort quelle s'effondra au sol, brisant ainsi le plateau repas qu'elle lui avait préparé.

- « Maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à ramasser et oses encore me parler sur ce ton ! »

Kira ne put en supporter d'avantage.

-« Comment peux tu dire que tu aimes maman et que tu me gardes ici pour elle ? Crois tu que si elle te voyait maintenant elle t'aimerait ? Crois tu qu'elle te féliciterait ? Elle était malheureuse avec toi et tu ne t'en ai jamais rendu compte ! Juste… Ton travail… Ton putain de travail, et maintenant elle est morte ! »

Elle n'aurait pas dû, il s'élança vers elle toujours à terre et la rua de coups, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, c'était plus fort que lui, il hurla.

- « Tu n'as rien compris, si ta mère est morte c'est à cause de toi petite traînée, à cause de toi ! »

Quand Kira à bout de force prononça le nom de sa mère entre deux sanglots, Ataru ouvrit de grands yeux, il prit soudain conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire. C'est alors qu'il stoppa ses coups et se dirigea vers la cuisine sans même un regard en arrière, cependant sur un ton de dégoût profond, il cracha à la jeune fille.

- « Prends tes affaires et dégages … Tu n'es pas ma fille et tu ne le sera jamais…Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi… »

Kira se releva péniblement ses côtes la faisant terriblement souffrir, à bout de souffle elle réussit tout de même à rejoindre sa chambre. Les larmes inondaient son visage, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Partir ? Mais pour aller où ? Rester ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Plus rien ne la retenait ici. Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Naoko, une des amies de son lycée, la seule à qui ses soucis avaient été confiés, la seule qui, elle le savait, pourrait certainement l'aider.

- « Naoko, c'est Kira, est ce qu'on peut se retrouver quelque part ? Ok… Merci…Dans quinze minutes au parc… Oui…A tout de suite ! »

Kira sortit sa grosse valise de sous son lit et commença à la remplir essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de se maintenir debout sans vaciller. Sa valise était plus encombrante que lourde, en effet Kira se limita à quelques vêtements et quelques bijoux appartenant à sa mère, seuls et uniques biens qu'elle souhaitait avoir près d'elle, sans oublier la photo, souriante assise sur un banc avec un joli chapeau de paille à l'abris d'un cerisier en fleurs sur laquelle Nathalie resplendissait.

Elle passa la porte d'entrée traînant difficilement ses affaires derrière elle et se retourna légèrement. Elle fit un dernier tour d'horizon toujours en pressant ses côtes douloureuses. Cette maison renfermait tellement de souvenirs. Une larme glissa lentement le long de sa joue enflée et une image de sa mère lui revint. Elle se trouvait là en bas des escaliers, une main sur la rambarde l'autre lui faisant signe. Kira sourit malgré sa tristesse puis elle se surprit à imaginer son père venant pour la retenir, mais c'était peine perdue. Pas une parole. Pas un mouvement venant de la cuisine. Elle claqua la porte et quitta cette maison.


	3. 2 Une aide inattendue

2. **Une aide inattendue**

Le Parc n'était pas très loin de la maison, dix bonnes minutes suffirent à Kira, elle s'assit épuisée par la douleur sur l'un des nombreux bancs, juste en face du terrain de jeux et attendit. Son regard était fixé sur une petite fille faisant de la balançoire, sa maman la poussait et la petite riait à pleins poumons. Cette scène ne fit qu'amplifier la tristesse de Kira, ce moment là elle l'avait vécu, mais il y'a longtemps, ça lui semblait si loin, elle retint ses larmes, elle avait déjà trop pleuré.

Cela faisait maintenant trente minutes que Kira attendait patiemment son amie, cependant la fraîcheur commençait à la saisir fortement, elle se redressa et se frictionna le corps en espérant faire passer ses tremblements. Elle regarda autour d'elle, pas de Naoko, elle saisit son téléphone et composa son numéro, pas de réponse. Des rires prononcés la firent sursauter, à sa gauche un petit groupe de garçons marchait joyeusement dans sa direction. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle se recula un peu et leur laissa le passage, elle accrocha cependant le regard de l'un d'entre eux et il se passa quelque chose de bizarre. Le jeune homme stoppa ça marche et la fixa à son tour.

Des images du passé traversèrent l'esprit de la jeune fille: « _Le marché un dimanche matin, sa mère lui tenant la main, un bruit de pneus crissant sur la route, suivit de hurlements. La foule qui se regroupe et au centre un enfant agenouillé au dessus d'un corps. Le petit garçon hurlait et appelait sa mère en la secouant de toutes ses forces, les passants affolés composaient le numéro des urgences, tandis que la mère de Kira s'agenouillait à son tour près de la jeune femme. Le petit garçon avait un regard tellement désemparé, les yeux remplis de larmes il ne cessait de caresser les cheveux de la femme allongée sur le sol , inconsciente. Kira s'était alors approchée de lui, il avait lentement levé les yeux vers elle et la petite fille fut choquée par tout ce sang sur son visage. Elle sortit de sa poche un mouchoir et tendit le bras vers l'enfant, un peu craintif au départ, il réalisa rapidement que Kira ne lui voulait pas de mal et se laissa faire. Elle essuya lentement sa joue puis ils échangèrent un regard qui exprimait à la fois de la compassion et énormément de tristesse, c'est sûrement la raison qui fit que Kira, sans vraiment si attendre, se joignit à lui et partagea le temps d'un instant son malheur, laissant elle aussi ses larmes tracer leur chemin _… » Le contact se coupa quand l'un des amis du jeune homme posa une main sur son épaule.

-« Alors Hayato, tu craques pour la demoiselle ? »

Kira sentit soudain monter le rouge à ses joues et se détourna gênée, avant de rejoindre le banc sur lequel était posée sa valise. Elle releva discrètement la tête vers eux, mais ils s'éloignaient déjà. Ce garçon l'avait-il reconnu ? Elle en doutait, cette scène c'était déroulée il y'a longtemps, très longtemps. Elle laissa échapper un sifflement las, son amie avait beaucoup de retard et ce n'était pas dans son habitude de ne pas prévenir…

Une heure passa, Kira était maintenant frigorifiée, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici. Elle agrippa sa valise et se leva. Elle allait bientôt sortir du parc quand un bruit de branche cassée la fit sursauter. Kira venait de dépasser deux hommes qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à ce bruit. Habillés de noir ils ne lui laissaient présager rien de bon, ils portaient tout deux un bonnet et une écharpe couvrant la moitié de leur visage, ils se regardèrent, et d'un pas décidé se précipitèrent vers elle. Kira prit ses jambes à son cou et courra le plus vite qu'elle pu, seulement ils étaient deux, et elle, traînait sa grosse valise boitant sous la douleur. La jeune fille lancée dans sa course folle ne vit pas la racine qui sortait du sol, elle trébucha s'effondrant de tout son long sur le sol caillouteux. Avec une rapidité déconcertante, elle fut redressée et plaquée violement contre un arbre.

-« Lâchez moi, qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?»

-« Shhuuutttt ! Là ma belle, ne t'en fais pas, on ne va pas te faire de mal…» Dit l'un des deux hommes en se passant vulgairement la langue sur ses lèvres gercées.

Il posa sa main, sur le visage de la jeune fille qui tenta rapidement de se dégager, mais il fit pression de sa main libre sur son cou, l'empêchant de bouger. Après quelques secondes, elle réussit tout de même à crier mais la pression se resserra et sa voix se coupa en un hurlement étouffé.

-« Ecoutes ma jolie, si tu restes silencieuse, tout ira bien tu n'auras pas mal et se sera vite fait, tu as compris ? »

L'homme fit signe à son ami de s'approcher, Kira avait sentit un léger relâchement de cette main qui lui serrait la gorge, courageuse elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces tout en appelant de l'aide…

- « Vous avez entendu ? Qu'est ce que c'était ?»

- « J'en sais rien mais c'est mauvais » Répondit Nobu, qui d'un bon se retrouva debout sur un banc guettant les alentours.

Ils se dévisagèrent un à un cherchant une réponse possible dans le regard de l'autre, mais un mauvais pressentiment traversa l'esprit d'Hayato. Depuis qu'il avait croisé cette fille, il avait la tête ailleurs, il savait qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, mais où ? Le parc était un endroit où il aimait se retrouver avec ses amis, histoire de se détendre et d'être au calme, seulement ce soir, la sérénité des lieux avait disparu et ces cris l'inquiétèrent fortement.

-« Ryu, et si c'était la fille de tout à l'heure… »

Ce sentiment qui le torturait depuis le hurlement s'amplifia quand un second plus suppliant que jamais se fit entendre. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps, lâcha sa bière qui se brisa sur le sol et se dirigea en toute hâte vers le lieu d'où provenait l'appel. Nobu, Ryu et les autres s'élancèrent à sa suite.

Kira avait de nouveau le dos plaqué contre cet arbre, sans suivit une gifle monumentale qui eut pour effet de la faire chanceler.

-« Si tu recommences, je te tue t'entends ?

La force du coup qu'elle venait de recevoir ne lui permit pas de répondre, elle sentait que ses jambes avaient de plus en plus de mal à supporter son propre poids, alors elle pleura, encore une fois elle se sentit terriblement faible, honteuse mais surtout atrocement seule. Pendant qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, humant exagérément ses cheveux sous les rires stupides du détraqué qui l'accompagnait, Kira ne pu retenir ses pensées. Qu'allait il lui arriver ? Pourquoi elle ? N'avait elle pas déjà assez souffert ? Elle commençait même à se demander si il n'était pas préférable de subir les coups de son père plutôt que le supplice de sentir les mains de cet inconnu sur son corps.

L'homme sentant la jeune fille faiblir et son désir augmenter, lâcha son cou pour descendre lentement sa main vers sa poitrine. Il dessinait sur son sillage de petits cercles sur sa peau tremblante avec un regard des plus sadique, faisant ainsi frissonner la jeune fille de terreur.

Quand Hayato les aperçut enfin, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et se jeta sur l'agresseur. Kira à bout de force et terrifiée se laissa glisser le long du tronc. Hayato allongea ce pervers au sol et le bloqua sous son corps, sans suivit alors une série de coups de poings qu'il ne pouvait refreiner tellement sa colère était grande, tandis que les autres sautèrent sur son acolyte qui tentait une esquive par la droite.

Ryu remarqua la jeune fille, c'était bien elle. Il s'approcha et posa délicatement la main sur son épaule. Surprise et toujours sous le choc elle sursauta et se débattit. Ryu tenta alors de la calmer avec des mots, mais Kira était tellement effrayée qu'elle ne voulait rien entendre. Elle essaya de se lever mais sa vision se brouilla l'obligeant à se rasseoir. Durant sa tentative, il n'avait pas bougé, mais la voir aussi faible et ses genoux écorchés, Ryu ne put se retenir. Il l'attrapa et referma ses bras autour d'elle la serrant contre lui. Voyant qu'elle ne se calmait toujours pas, il murmura de douces paroles à son oreille.

-« Là c'est fini, sshhut… ça va aller, tu n'es plus seule, t'inquiètes pas on est là, tout va bien se passer.»

Il s'était appuyé contre l'arbre, un genou à terre, gardant ses bras autour de la jeune fille apeurée, qui malgré tout semblait peu à peu se calmer. Ryu entama de lents bercements et il sentit qu'elle s'apaisait légèrement.

Pendant ce temps, Hayato et les autres avaient à leur tour plaqué le mec contre le grand chêne et le menaçaient.

-« Alors enfoiré, on fait moins le malin maintenant…Bah tu ne dis rien ?... Tu ne me sors pas tes saloperies à moi ?... Je ne te fais pas envie peut être ? »

-« C'est bon lâchez moi, je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas l'effrayer, elle était toute seule et j'ai simplement voulu voir si tout allait bien, je ne … »

-« Bien sûr voyons, c'est pour ça qu'elle criait, vous avez été tellement gentil avec elle…Me prends pas pour un con espèce de psychopathe ou je te jure que… »

Hayato laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspend et avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, jeta un regard entendu vers Nobu qui, plus menaçant que jamais, sorti un couteau de sa poche. Il rapprocha la lame lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle frôle la joue de l'individu.

-« Je … Je ne recommencerai pas… C'est…C'est … C'est juré » Dit-il tout tremblant à l'approche de Nobu, jeune homme bien connu du quartier, dont la réputation laisse entendre de fameuses histoires à dormir debout comme quoi par exemple, le sang ferait partit de ses boissons favorites.

Nobu fier de l'effet escompté, fit briller sa lame à la lumière du lampadaire, juste sous ses yeux, il passa son doigt à l'endroit le plus aiguisé, s'entaillant volontairement, laissant ainsi glisser sur la lame un petit filet de sang. Il s'approcha encore plus près et essuya vulgairement son doigt sur la joue du garçon qui venait à l'instant même, de mouiller son pantalon.

Kira avait les yeux rivés sur l'acte qui se déroulait devant elle, terrorisée elle les ferma et se boucha les oreilles. Ryu la regarda surpris puis entendit les paroles à peine audibles qu'elle prononçait.

-« Stop…S'il vous plait…Stop…. »

Conscient des effets de cette scène sur la jeune fille, il décida qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de la traumatiser d'avantage et s'adressa à Nobu.

-« Nobu ! Arrêtes, laisses les partir !»

Il ne protesta pas et rangea son couteau, ses amis lâchèrent prise et les deux garçons s'échappèrent sans réclamer leur reste. Cependant quand ils furent loin de portée, celui qui venait de se faire remettre en place clama haut et fort.

-« Je vous retrouverai, croyez moi ! « Les Orphelins » feront moins les fiers ! »

Ils ne firent pas attention aux protestations et Hayato se dirigea vers Kira toujours dans les bras de Ryu. Recroquevillée sur elle même, les mains sur ses oreilles, la tête baissée, la jeune fille s'empêchait de regarder ce qui était en train de se dérouler. Il posa lentement sa main sur ses cheveux, puis la fit glisser le long de sa joue avant de la passer sous son menton afin de lui relever la tête. Kira refreina un énième tremblement mais se laissa faire. Elle leva les yeux vers le jeune homme et capta de nouveau son regard.

-« Est-ce que ça va ?» Demanda t-il inquiet à la vue de son visage baigné de larmes.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle se décala d'abord sur le côté à la recherche de ses agresseurs, puis son regard croisa celui de Nobu, son doigt était porté à ses lèvres afin d'y arrêter le sang. Des questions fusèrent alors dans son esprit et la panique s'empara d'elle petit à petit. Que lui avait-il fait ? Est ce qu'il l'avait tué ? Où était il, l'homme qui, il y'a quelques minutes l'avait violement frappé et s'apprêtait à lui faire subir quelque chose de bien pire ? Nobu regarda la jeune fille surpris, pourquoi ce regard si insistant ? Puis Ryu qui commençait à comprendre éclata de rire. Kira sursauta et voulu se dégager mais il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et se calma afin de lui expliquer les raisons de son hilarité.

-« Ne t'en fais pas, Nobu n'aurait pas planté cet abruti, il voulait seulement lui flanquer la frousse de sa vie, on n'est pas des tueurs tu sais. »

Il lâcha la jeune fille, qui se redressa lentement en prenant appui sur le chêne. Hayato s'avança et saisi son bras par précaution. Elle baissa la tête un peu gênée et murmura à l'attention de Nobu.

- « Je suis désolée »

Elle regarda autour d'elle. En les voyant comme ça, n'importe qui aurait pensé du mal d'eux, leur façon de s'habiller, de parler, l'arme de Nobu… Mais elle, ce soir, elle se sentait rassurer en leur compagnie, ils étaient une petite dizaine et lui offraient tous un sourire apaisant, elle le leur rendit et s'inclina.

-« Merci…Merci beaucoup… »

Le plus petit de la bande s'avança vers elle. Toujours inclinée Kira l'avait senti approcher, mais à cet instant, elle se sentait terriblement honteuse, l'embarras commençait à empourprer ses joues déjà rougies par le froid et toutes ses émotions empêchaient son corps de faire le moindre mouvement. Kira ne se redressant pas, le jeune homme lui saisit les épaules et la releva, face à elle, il s'inclina à son tour et se présenta. Il faisait chétif à voir comme ça, il était aussi grand qu'elle, avait un genre de collier à piques, les ongles peint en noir, les cheveux volontairement ébouriffés ainsi qu'un bandana également noir noué autour du cou.

-« A ton service la miss, je me présente, je suis Také, pour te servir » Dit il en lui offrant une jolie courbette.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, qu'il se prit un coup sur la tête.

-« Idiot ! »

Hayato sourit à Kira et entama les présentations.

-« Lui c'est Kuma, comme tu peux le voir… » Dit-il suite au coup taquin que le garçon en question venait d'affliger à son ami « Také et lui sont inséparables. Kuma est un ventre sur pattes qui n'a pas l'air super sympa à première vue, mais qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! »

Kuma se renfrogna affichant une moue exagérée et Nobu s'avança.

-« Moi c'est Nobu, désolé de t'avoir effrayé »

Il tendit la main vers elle. La jeune fille hésita un instant puis la saisit. Kira trouva le jeune homme très beau, grand et élancé, Nobu avait de long cheveux, certaines mèches plus claires et d'autres cachant ses yeux foncés et profonds, il portait un long manteau en cuir noir et de tous, c'était lui le plus effrayant. Mais bizarement il semblait cacher quelque chose, un énorme secret, un secret douloureux et lourd à porter. Elle décida finalement de serrer cette main tendue vers elle, mais elle restait persuadée d'avoir pu lire dans ses yeux de la colère, envers ces deux hommes sûrement, mais aussi de la tristesse, pour elle peut être… Si ce garçon nomé Ryu n'était pas intervenu, il serait certainement allé plus loin.

Hayato reprit les présentations.

-« Ryu le gentil protecteur, qui t'as fait l'honneur de te serrer contre lui »

Le jeune homme s'inclina.

-« Sojiro, le tombeur de ses dames, toutes à ses trousses mais il n'en a jamais choisit une seule »

-« Hayato, parles pour toi tu veux !»

-« Mimasaka, le … Collectionneur de ses dames »

Il s'avança vers elle, lui saisit la main et y déposa un léger baiser. Hayato le bouscula d'un rapide coup de hanche.

-« Je croyais que tu les aimais mariées »

- « Et alors, ça n'empêche rien » Répondit-il ne lâchant pas la jeune fille des yeux.

-« Et moi c'est Hayato. Arrêtes moi si je me trompe, mais, je suis persuadé qu'on s'est déjà rencontré quelque part »

-« En effet, on s'est déjà rencontré, mais…C'était il y'a longtemps… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, ce souvenir était douloureux, autant pour elle que pour lui et ce soir elle ne voulait pas y penser. Hayato sentit la réticence de la jeune fille et ne posa pas plus de questions à ce sujet.

-« Je vais devoir y aller, je suis en retard, encore merci à tous, je… Je suis contente d'être tombée sur vous ce soir…»

-« Attends ! » Coupa gentiment Také. «Tu dis être en retard, mais ça fait plus d'une heure que tu fais le poireau dans le parc, tu ne crois pas que c'est plutôt la personne que tu attends qui est en retard ?

Kira consciente de la vérité de ses dires détourna les yeux.

-« Te biles pas, il t'as posé un lapin…»

Také posa la valise de Kira à ses pieds et continua sur sa lancée.

-«… Et t'as raison de lui rendre ses fringues, quoi que moi personnellement, je ne les aurais pas mis dans une valise mais plutôt dans un sac poubelle et je ne l'ai lui aurait certainement pas apporté ! C'est clair, si il veut vraiment les récupérer tu devrais… »

-« Taakkkééé… » Tenta calmement Sojiro.

-« …Tu devrais le faire ramper jusqu'à chez toi, ça je peux te l'assurer et puis quoi encore ! Quel genre de mec c'est ce type la ? Ah ! Je parie que c'est… »

-« Také, c'est bon là… » Essaya Kuma

-« …Un mec qui ne pense qu'à lui, qui a au minimum trois nanas avec qui il s'envoie en l'air dans son répertoire et qui… »

-« TA GUEULE ! » Dirent-ils ensemble.

Kira sursauta sous l'effet de surprise et répondit à Také.

-« Je suis désolée, mais tu n'y es pas du tout. Malheureusement c'est bien plus compliqué que ça… Je suis désolée mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille… Je vous remercie… Je ne sais pas comment je pourrai un jour vous le rendre mais, je dois y aller, désolée. »

Elle s'inclina de nouveau puis leur tourna le dos et partit d'un pas précipité.

-« Elle est étrange vous ne trouvez pas ?»

-« Imbécile ! C'est toi qui l'as fait fuir oui ! »

Také avait posé cette question avec une drôle d'expression, il ne comprenait pas qu'après l'avoir arraché des bras de ces pourris elle s'en aille si vite.

-« Je pense que c'est plus compliqué que ça Také… » Répondit Ryu

Le jeune homme avait les yeux fixés sur la ruelle qu'elle venait d'emprunter et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions: « _Quand elle était dans mes bras, elle pleurait, elle gémissait le corps tremblant. J'ai d'abord pensé que ces enfoirés l'avaient frappé mais il y a quelque chose qui m'a toute de suite fait penser à une autre possibilité. »_

Nobu s'avança prêt de Ryu et regarda lui aussi dans la même direction.

-« T'as raison, je crois que cette fille a eu des problèmes… » Dit-il à son tour : « _Des coups, elle en a reçu, mais pas de ces mec là. J'ai vu les bleus au niveau de son cou et j'ai vu les traces sur ses poignets quand elle m'a prit la main. »_

Nobu et Ryu n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir remarqué ses hématomes, Hayato avait également aperçu les marques sur son cou quand il s'était approché d'elle…

Malgré tout la soirée se poursuivit calmement, les interrogations ne cessaient de traverser leurs esprits, faisant de Kira le sujet principal de la discussion…

Arrivée devant la porte de la maison de Naoko, Kira hésita, il était tard et ça ne lui disait pas de déranger les gens à cette heure. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de joindre son amie et fut surprise d'entendre le téléphone sonner quelques mètres derrière elle…


	4. 3 Inquiétude et préjugés

**3. ****Inquiétude et préjugés**

Kira aperçut enfin son amie accompagnée de son père. Naoko ne semblait pas être dans son état normal, ses yeux étaient rivés au sol et son visage déconfit.

-« Bonsoir Monsieur Wakana, excusez moi de vous déranger à cette heure » Dit-elle en s'inclinant avec respect.

-« Que fais tu ici ? » Lui répondit-il sèchement.

-« Je… J'aurai aimé discuter avec votre fille, si c'est possible »

-« Je suis désolé, mais non, ça ne va pas être possible. Il est tard. Naoko on rentre ! »

-« Mais papa attends, je… »

-« Il n'y a pas de mais, tu te dépêches il est hors de question que tu continues de traîner avec cette fille tu m'entends ? »

Kira ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, son amie depuis des années et son père toujours aimable et accueillant en vers elle, venaient radicalement de changer de comportement à son égard.

-« Excusez moi je ne comprends pas, ai-je fais quelque chose qui ai raison de votre état, si oui je m'en excuse à l'avance, mais qu'on me donne des explications. » Demanda t-elle inquiète en gardant tout de même les bonnes manières éduquées par sa défunte mère.

L'homme regarda la jeune fille, elle semblait complètement perdue devant la situation, il eut alors un élan de compassion envers l'amie de longue date de sa fille avec qui, il se l'avoua, il avait passé d'agréables moments.

-« Naoko ! Tu as cinq minutes pas une de plus !»

Naoko paru respirer de nouveau, elle se tourna vers Kira, tandis que son père se dirigeait déjà vers le porche, le pas lourd.

-« Je suis désolée Kira, ton…Ton père nous a demandé de passer chez toi, il a appelé, quelques minutes à peine après toi et il a dit que c'était très important. Je ne t'ai pas appelé, j'ai pensé que tu était au courant et que je te verrai chez toi… Mais tu n'y étais pas, je suis désolée, tellement désolée… »

Kira prit son amie dans les bras et tenta de la calmer.

-« Expliques moi s'il te plait, je ne comprends toujours pas. »

Naoko prit une grande inspiration.

-« Quand on est rentré chez toi, il y'avait du bordel partout, de la vaisselle cassée, les chaises retournées, les canapés déplacés, le miroir dans l'entrée était brisé… »

-« Quoi ?… »

-« Ton père est arrivé, le visage en sang, les vêtements souillés. Il nous a dit que tu l'avais frappé violement avec une bouteille de vin avant de tout casser dans la maison. Il a également ajouté que ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Il a raconté des tas de choses sur toi, des choses cruelles et méchantes, mais je te jure que je n'y ai pas cru une seule seconde, pas une seule Kira… »

Kira n'en revenait pas elle était choquée, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, ni sortir le moindre son de sa bouche. Comment avait-il pu ! Après l'avoir mise dehors, l'avoir battu et humiliée, comment est ce qu'il pouvait être aussi cruel, et surtout pourquoi ?

-« Ensuite il nous a donné la raison de notre présence. Il a dit que par amitié pour mon père, il préférait nous mettre en garde et qu'il serait plus judicieux de m'empêcher de te voir, que les risques étaient grands et que tu était devenu incontrôlable depuis la mort de ta mère, et…. Et mon père a tout gobé… La scène était vraiment convaincante je te le jure…. Je suis désolée, Kira tellement… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son père hurla son prénom. Elle regarda son amie, se jeta dans ses bras et lui murmura un « pardon » rempli de tristesse avant de se diriger vers la porte…

Dix minutes qu'on lui avait appris la terrible nouvelle, dix minutes qu'elle était plantée devant la maison sans bouger. Elle agrippa sa valise et marcha, pour aller où, elle ne savait pas, tout de suite, elle ne pensait à rien, son esprit était totalement chamboulé. Elle marchait la tête basse, c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter mais bizarrement elle ne pleurait pas, sa première réaction fut de se demander si c'était normal. Pourquoi ne pleurait t-elle pas ? Pourquoi ?

Après plusieurs heures à tourner en rond, Kira sentit la fatigue la gagner petit à petit. Elle avait froid, mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas, tout comme sa faim, le repas du soir avait été sauté suite au déroulement de la soirée et le midi elle n'avait pas eut une minute pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Elle étira un faible sourire quand elle croisa une sorte de gros hangar qui paraissait à première vue abandonné. Quand elle trouva la porte, elle fut déçue de faire face à une grosse chaîne et un cadenas bloquant l'entrée, même si au fond elle se doutait que l'accès serait probablement bloqué. Kira épuisée ne trouva pas le courage de continuer sa route à la recherche d'un autre endroit où passer la nuit, elle s'accroupit alors contre cette porte métallique blindée, appuyant son dos contre les parois dures et froides, attendant que la fatigue l'emmène loin de ce monde. Dans un lieu ou tout serait tranquille et calme. Un lieu où le ciel serait d'un bleu éclatant, l'air doux et agréable, le soleil chaud et apaisant et puis peut être que sa mère la rejoindrait et toutes les deux passeraient de nouveau du temps ensemble à se créer de magnifiques souvenirs… A cette pensée la jeune fille laissa couler de ses yeux clos une seule et unique larme de désespoir avant de sombrer lentement dans un sommeil profond…

Kira s'éveilla et se redressa lentement, son dos était douloureux et ses jambes engourdies dû à la position qu'elle avait prise afin de se tenir le plus chaud possible. Le cadrant de sa montre affichait 8h00, à croire que le réveil matin ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité. Elle s'étira de nouveaux, regarda autour d'elle, ses souvenirs étaient confus. Elle se souvenait avoir marché pendant des heures, puis cette conversation avec Naoko et son père. Résignée elle prit une grand inspiration et se leva, elle épousseta son pantalon et ouvrit sa valise…

-« Les mecs, vous allez pas me croire »

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?»

Hayato et les autres avaient décidé de finir leur soirée dans une discothèque de la ville histoire de se changer les idées. Sur les coups de 5 heures du matin après avoir profité au mieux de la soirée, ils avaient quitté la discothèque. Seulement le jeune Také ayant légèrement abusé de l'alcool changea les plans et ils durent s'abriter sous une station de métro où ils avaient patiemment attendu qu'il redevienne sobre. De tout façon Také n'aurait put faire deux malheureux pas sans trébucher. C'est donc vers 7h30 qu'ils avaient repris la route pour finalement se trouver à quelques mètres du bâtiment. Mimasaka pointa l'entrée avec son menton.

-« Regardez… »

-« Ca ne serait pas la fille d'hier ?»

Kira avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, une petite glace rectangulaire qu'elle avait soigneusement emmitouflé dans un mouchoir avant de partir, malheureusement celle-ci était brisée.

-« Génial ! Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, me voilà parti pour sept ans de malheurs ! Au point ou j'en suis de toute façon ! » Ce dit-elle pour elle-même.

Elle plaça le miroir devant son visage et fit la grimace. Kira se doutait qu'elle ne devait pas être très belle à voir mais c'était pire que ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlés, son maquillage avait coulé laissant de grosses traces noires sur ses joues et ses yeux étaient tout gonflés.

Hayato sourit devant la scène et s'approcha alors que la jeune fille n'avait pas encore remarqué leur présence.

-« T'as raison, c'est vraiment pas joli à voir » Plaisanta t-il.

Kira sursauta et leur fit face, quand elle aperçut le groupe de garçons elle poussa un cri, leur tourna le dos, et essuya rapidement les traces sur son visage, du moins ce qu'elle pouvait sans démaquillant.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Také s'exclama.

-« Ca ! C'est bien une fille ! »

-« Ce n'est pas drôle ! Pourquoi vous riez ? J'aimerai bien vous y voir ! Et puis qu'est que vous faites là ? Vous me suivez ou quoi ? »

-« On ne te suit pas, tu te trouves devant chez nous, endroit que tu as trouvé par tes propres moyens je te signale»

-« Quoi… ? »

Hayato s'approcha d'elle, la poussa gentiment sur le côté, tira sur le cadenas et fit lentement glisser la chaîne. Kira n'en revenait pas, elle était resté là, dehors comme une idiote, alors que c'était ouvert. L'expression sur son visage fit sourire Nobu et Ryu. Hayato entra sans se préoccuper d'elle. Les garçons passèrent un à un devant Kira qui complètement abasourdie avait toujours le regard fixe. Nobu, le dernier à passer la porte, revint sur ses pas, attrapa Kira par le bras et la fit entrer à l'intérieur.

-« Entres, restes pas plantée là, il y'a des douches à l'intérieur si tu veux te rafraîchir un peu …»

Au départ Kira fit la moue, autant dire carrément qu'elle sentait le bouc à des kilomètres ! Puis sans avoir vraiment d'autre solution, se résigna et entra, seulement elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qui suivit. Elle n'en revenait pas, c'était une véritable fourmilière, une vingtaine de garçons discutaient, dansaient ou encore se reposaient aux quatre coins du hangar le tout sur une musique Hard Rock super violente. Sa réaction ne tarda pas, elle fit demi tour, passa devant Nobu la respiration haletante. Consciente qu'elle puisse être inquiète, le garçon lui saisit le poignet au passage et tenta de la rassurer.

-« Eh ! Où tu vas comme ça ? Tu ne risques rien tu sais.»

-« C'est bon ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien trouver de quoi me payer une entrée à la piscine, y'a des douches là bas ! Crois moi ça ira très bien»

-« Mais attends, ne pars pas comme ça, je vais te les présenter… »

Il tira un peu plus sur son bras pour la ramener vers l'entrée, mais Kira fut prise d'une vive douleur au niveau des côtes et poussa un cri. Elle se dégagea de la prise de Nobu afin de pouvoir entourer son corps de ses bras. La douleur était tellement forte que ses jambes devinrent du conton et elle fut obligée de s'asseoir à même le sol. Nobu ne savait pas quoi faire. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Il la savait en mauvaise état mais il ne l'avait pourtant pas brusquée, ou alors il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Paniqué il se ruât vers Kira s'accroupit à ses côtés et posa une main tremblante dans son dos.

-« Qu'est ce que tu as ? Réponds moi, ça va aller ? »

Hayato avait entendu le cri de la jeune fille et ceux de son ami, il avait fait demi tour et était à présent agenouillé au près d'eux. Il Questionna d'abord Nobu mais vu son état de panique il se tourna vers la jeune fille, prit son visage entre ses mains et lui releva la tête, son visage était grimaçant. Hayato était désemparé, il tenta tout de même de la rassurer et de comprendre en lui parlant calmement.

-« Ecoutes moi, Oh ! Regardes moi, s'il te plais regardes moi !»

Elle leva lentement les yeux et tenta de dire quelque chose mais un mince filet de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-« Nobu va cherche le Toubib ! »

-« Merde, qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Je l'ai à peine touchée je te jure! »

-« Nobu ! Ne pose pas de question putain et cour ! »

Nobu se redressa et se précipita jusqu'au hangar où il hurla « KAZUYA ! »

Kira sentait que ses yeux allaient se fermer, son corps était pris de tremblements qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler. Hayato très inquiet se plaça derrière elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la calmer, alors il la frictionna afin de la réchauffer espérant que ses tremblements étaient dû au froid et que peut être il pourrait l'aider, mais elle gémit de plus belle.

-« Et ma belle, je t'en prie me lâches pas ok ? Tu m'entends ? OH ! Réponds moi ! » Hurla t-il impuissant.

Trop tard Kira avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Kazuya accourut auprès de la jeune fille suivit de Nobu et de Tagachi, le leader de la bande. Il posa la main sur l'épaule d'Hayato afin de voir la jeune fille. Quand il vit son visage si pâle et le sang couler de ses lèvres il s'agita, sépara le corps de la jeune fille de celui de son ami et l'allongea délicatement au sol. Il posa son oreille sur sa poitrine, puis plaça ses doigts sur son cou. Une expression de terreur traversa son visage ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? » S'enquit Nobu qui se sentait terriblement responsable.

-« Il faut appeler une ambulance tout de suite, son pou est très lent, beaucoup trop lent! » Leur cria t-il tout en déboutonnant le haut de son chemisier pour qu'elle puisse respirer.

-« Pas ici ! Pas question, c'est pas possible !»

Tagachi avait prononcé ses paroles sans même réfléchir, pour lui il était impensable de laisser quelqu'un s'approcher du QG, leur lieu de rencontre, leur maison, leur vie ! Cependant il sentit le regard d'Hayato peser sur lui, il le dévisagea et quelque chose le fit changer d'avis, peut être son regard ou peut être tout simplement par ce que c'était lui qui le lui demandait. C'était Hayato qui à cet instant était agenouillé et le suppliait silencieusement. La liaison qu'il entretenait avec Hayato était très forte presque indestructible, c'était celle d'un frère plus qu'un simple ami, Hayato était très important pour lui, il faisait d'une certaine manière partie de lui. C'est donc pour ce frère de cœur qu'il céda non sans appréhensions. Il saisit son téléphone à contre cœur et composa le numéro…

Une ambulance suivit d'une voiture apparurent quelques minutes après l'appel. Pour Hayato est Nobu ce n'était pas des minutes mais des heures qui avaient défilé devant leur impuissance. L'un des ambulanciers sortit à toute hâte du camion et s'approcha de la jeune fille, il diagnostiqua à voix haute :

-« … Perte de connaissance… Le pou est très faible… Côtes cassées ! Le poumon droit doit être perforé ! Il faut tout suite l'emmener ! Tym, le brancard et le masque à oxygène, j'ai peur qu'elle ne tienne pas le coup, il faut faire vite ! »

Elle fut rapidement prise en mains et emmenée dans l'ambulance sous le regard désemparé d'Hayato, paniqué de Nobu et celui inquiet de Tagachi et Kazuya.

Un homme sortit à son tour de la voiture.

-« Emmenez la fille je vais questionner ces jeunes afin d'en savoir plus, je vous rejoins là bas ! »

Gyrophare et sirène enclenchés, l'ambulance s'élança direction Osaka centre, alertant au passage le reste des Orphelins restés à l'intérieur. Quand à cet homme il s'avança vers les jeunes.

-« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Je veux connaître toute l'histoire ! »

Les garçons échangèrent un regard, Hayato regardait Tagachi, le questionnant, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Nobu se sentait coupable et le toubib lui, n'avait pas quitté la route des yeux depuis le départ de l'ambulance. Nobu, le regard fautif tenta une explication.

-« Nous avons rencontré cette fille en passant par là par hasard, puis je lui ai proposé de nous suivre, juste… Comme ça, histoire de faire connaissance. Elle était seule et elle avait l'air plutôt sympa alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas… Elle a hésité, je lui ai pris la main, et comme elle n'avançait toujours pas, j'ai tiré sur…. »

-« Vous vouliez la forcer à vous suivre ! C'est bien ce que vous tentez de me dire ! » Le coupa t-il.

-« Pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Je l'ai à peine touché! »

Tagachi sentait la colère monter, ils étaient bien tous pareils, dès qu'ils se trouvaient face à un problème il fallait toujours un coupable et à chaque fois ils étaient accusés, de tout, toujours ! Il s'avança vers l'ambulancier, se plaçant entre lui et Nobu le regard menaçant.

-« Qu'est ce que vous insinuez ? Que c'est lui qui lui a fait ça ? »

-« Je ne fais que rassembler les faits ! »

-« Quels faits ? Vous n'étiez pas là ! » Hurla Tagachi.

L'homme fit une grimace, de quel droit lui parlait il sur ce ton, de quel droit ? Il agrippa le col du garçon, qui resta stoïque, à peine surpris de sa réaction, affichant un mince sourire provocateur sur son visage et lui dit.

-« Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? Me frapper ? Je sais que vous n'attendez que ça ! Allez y ! »

Tagachi le poussait au vice, il attendait juste qu'il ose enfin ce que chacun des ses enfoirés redoutaient. Il ne pouvait plus supporter les mecs dans son genre, qui du haut de leur grade se permettaient toutes ces choses contre lesquels ils étaient sensés se battre. Hayato conscient de la tension entre les deux hommes s'interposa.

-« Arrêtes Tagachi, ça ne sert à rien ! Quant à vous, vous avez notre version de l'histoire, libre à vous de la vérifier au près de cette fille à son réveil ! »

-« Si elle se réveille ! » Répondit-il du tac au tac.

Le regard de l'homme était profond, il allait retourner vers son véhicule quand Nobu l'interpella.

-« Eh vous !… Si vous faites bien votre job vous devriez remarquer les marques qu'elle a sur le corps… Et rechercher la vraie personne responsable… Je penses que c'est le meilleur chemin par lequel commencer au lieu de porter de fausses accusations !»

L'homme s'était simplement arrêté sans se retourner, puis était monté dans sa voiture.


	5. 4 Un Sauvetage explosif

**4. ****Un Sauvetage explosif**

Kira était allongée dans une chambre d'hôpital. Elle se réveilla lentement, ses côtes étaient encore douloureuses et elle avait un peu de mal à respirer à cause du tuyau inséré dans sa gorge, elle remarqua également les deux perfusions plantées dans ses avant bras. Kira mit un certain temps avant de rassembler ses esprits et de comprendre comment elle avait bien pu arriver ici. Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut un homme assit sur une chaise tout prêt de son lit. Son visage lui était étranger, il tenait dans ses mains un petit carnet et semblait s'être assoupi. Kira tenta de se redresser mais la souffrance était encore bien présente, elle gémit alertant l'homme qui la regarda en souriant.

-« Ah, vous êtes réveillée ? Je me présente je suis Monsieur KOYAMA Tochi, agent de police. Je suis ici pour vous poser quelques questions. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas en possibilité de parler et que vous venez à peine de vous réveiller, mais j'ai besoin de votre déposition afin de pouvoir entamer mon enquête le plus rapidement possible. Je vous demanderai simplement de répondre à mes questions en hochant la tête, vous voulez bien ? »

Kira hésita puis baissa légèrement la tête.

-« Très bien, commençons. Vous vous appelez YAKUMI Kira, vous avez vingt deux ans, vous êtes la fille de YAKUMI Ataru et de Nathalie GAUTIER décédée il y'a dix ans. »

Elle acquiesça et tourna légèrement la tête de l'autre côté. Elle ne voulait pas que l'agent la fixe comme il le faisait, elle se sentait mal à cet instant, vraiment mal.

-« Nous vous avons retrouvé en compagnie de 4 garçons. D'après les informations qui m'ont été communiquées, ils auraient appelé une ambulance après avoir essayé de vous forcer à les suivre. Suivant mes sources, ce serait le jeune homme lui-même qui aurait avoué les faits, d'où ma question : Est ce bien ce jeune homme ou les personnes qui l'accompagnaient qui vous ont violenté ? »

Kira donna une réponse négative, elle se souvenait de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Nobu et…de la chaleur d'Hayato.

-« Vous êtes sûr de vous ? Ils avaient pourtant l'air coupable d'après l'ambulancier »

Elle Tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda méchamment. Ce flic était complètement absurde ! Qui donc violenterait une personne pour ensuite appeler une ambulance ? Tout ça n'avait pas de sens !Comment pouvait il les accuser sans avoir de preuve !

L'agent perçu rapidement le changement de comportement de la jeune fille et en déduit qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à le faire sortir.

-« Je vais vous poser une dernière question, après ça je m'en irai. Nous avons été appelés hier soir par votre père, il a porté plainte contre vous, sa propre fille, pour coups et blessures, son visage était salement amoché…» il fut coupé.

Kira ne tenait plus, elle voulait hurler tellement elle avait mal, physiquement certe, mais à l'intérieur son cœur était déchiré. Sa souffrance et son agitation étaient tels, qu'elle se mit à tousser, le tuyau dans sa gorge lui bloquait la respiration, elle s'étouffait lentement, son pou s'accéléra, les machines se mirent à sonner. L'homme se précipita dans les couloirs pour appeler de l'aide. Au son des infirmières qui accouraient, il se tourna une dernière fois vers la jeune fille et murmura.

-« L'enquête est en cour pour le moment, mais nous ne tarderons pas à connaître le fin mot de cette histoire et je suis persuadé mademoiselle, que vous n'êtes pas une simple victime dans cette affaire. »

Les infirmières pénétrèrent enfin dans la chambre, deux d'entre elles se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la jeune fille qui commençait à perdre connaissance et une autre s'adressa à l'agent.

-« Monsieur, je suis désolée mais je vais devoir vous demander de sortir »

-« Très bien madame, je comprends. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, un agent de police sera posté devant cette porte jour et nuit à partir d'aujourd'hui »

-«Pas de problème, tant qu'il reste devant la porte et ne nous empêche pas de faire notre travail, maintenant il faut sortir… »

-« J'y vais… Oh ! Mais j'y pense, j'aimerai également connaître le nom de chaque personnes venant la visiter »

-« Très bien monsieur l'agent » Répondit l'infirmière ironique et légèrement agacée « Maintenant si vous vous voulez bien… ? »

Tochi sorti jetant un dernier regard en coin à la jeune fille qui retrouvait petit à petit sa respiration et son calme…

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que l'incident c'était produit et Hayato ne cessait de penser à cette fille. Installé dans l'un des nombreux canapés du hangar, il cherchait où est ce qu'il avait bien pu la rencontrer au par avant. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il sursauta quand Tagachi s'installa à ses côtés.

-« Tiens, jettes un coup d'œil là dessus »

Il lui tendit un journal, sur la première page, la photo d'un homme avec une grosse balafre sur la joue droite et à côté en plus petit… Il se redressa subitement et commença à lire.

« _C'est dans le quartier de Ikebukuro de la grande ville d'Osaka, que Monsieur YAKUMI Ataru le célèbre directeur de l'agence de publicité « TOKOMO » a été brutalement agressé. Sa fille Kira, vingt deux ans, semble d'après son témoignage être l'agresseur. Elle aurait été prise d'une violente crise de démence suite à une conversation concernant sa mère décédée il y'a de cela maintenant dix ans. D'après Monsieur YAKUMI ce ne n'était pas la première fois que sa fille était prise de folie « Elle s'enfermait souvent dans sa chambre hurlant et fracassant des objets contre les murs. Je ne pouvais plus lui parler depuis plusieurs mois sans qu'elle ne s'énerve et devienne dangereuse... » Cette affaire reste cependant en suspend, en effet la jeune fille aurait été retrouvée inconsciente dans les quartiers pauvre d'Osaka. Il semblerait qu'elle ait été également violentée,mais par qui ? Quand cela s'est-il passé ? Cette histoire pour le moins étrange reste encore sans réponse… »_

Hayato jeta le journal sur la petit table où reposaient ses pieds et balança ça tête en arrière. Cette histoire était insensée. Tagachi connaissait bien Hayato, ils avaient une dizaine d'années quand ils se sont rencontrés. Hayato errait dans les rues, seul, triste et sale. Tagachi lui, était sans famille depuis quelques jours. Il avait trouvé un abri sous la bibliothèque de la ville et avait pris Hayato sous son aile. Tout les deux ils avaient créé « les Orphelins », un clan d'enfants abandonnés, une nouvelle famille, un groupe de jeunes gens sans parents, mais qui à eux tous, formaient une grande famille. Au départ ils se trouvaient de quoi manger en volant la nourriture sur les marchés ou bien en arnaquant les passants, puis ils grandirent et trouvèrent des petits boulots plus ou moins glorieux afin de subvenir à leurs besoins.

-« Tagachi… ? »

Hayato soupira exténué par ses réflexions et toutes ces questions sans réponse, il ferma les yeux et continua.

-« Crois-tu vraiment que cette fille…Kira… Est capable d'avoir fait tout ce qu'on raconte ? »

-« Franchement ?...Non… Mais on ne peut pas savoir, on ne la connaît pas et … Pour elle Hayato, tu nous as mis dans un sal pétrin »

-« Tu te trompes… Je la connais…J'en suis sûr… Seulement je n'arrive pas à me rappeler. Son visage me dit quelque chose, son regard… J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve rien, tu ne te souviens pas d'elle ? On a vécu ensemble pendant tout ce temps, son visage ne te dit rien ? Il faut que je sache, ça me rend complètement dingue, tu comprends ? »

-« Pourquoi tu t'attaches tant à cette fille si tu ne te souviens pas d'elle ? Arrêtes tout simplement d'y penser et cherchons plutôt un nouveau squat, avec cette histoire, les flics vont débarquer, on ne peut pas rester ici »

-« Ouais… T'as sûrement raison »

Sans grande motivation Hayato se redressa, Tagachi fit de même et convia tous les Orphelins à ce rassembler. Il expliqua le problème passant les détails, insistant seulement sur le fait qu'il fallait trouver un autre endroit pour se réunir. Ils passèrent l'après midi à réfléchir et chercher, puis Ryu proposa un autre hangar dans un coin plus reculé de la ville, une ancienne papeterie abandonnée et Tagachi approuva…

Hayato regroupait ses affaires et objets personnels, il se pencha vers un petit placard fabriqué avec des cagettes en bois entouré d'une chaîne épaisse avec un cadenas. Ce placard semblait ne pas avoir était ouvert depuis des années, comme si ce qui ce trouvait à l'intérieur l'effrayait. Cependant après un petit temps d'hésitation, il l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur une écharpe de couleur rouge, il resta immobile l'écharpe dans sa main droite, puis finit par la porter à son nez et respirer l'odeur… Ce parfum… Il l'avait presque oublié. Pourtant après toutes ces années il était toujours là, accroché à cette écharpe. Il la déposa sur son lit et attrapa une photo, une femme d'une trentaine d'années était assise sur un banc dans un parc, à ses côtés deux petits garçons tout sourire avec une glace à la main. Hayato se reconnu sur cette photo, il étira un sourire, se souvenant de cette journée, de son frère malade puis de sa mère… Il retint ses larmes, Hayato s'était promis d'être fort, de ne pas faiblir, là était la devise des Orphelins. Il saisit ensuite un mouchoir qui était posé près de la photo, taché de sang, Hayato fronça les sourcils, examinant davantage le bout de tissu. Son visage se détendit et il ouvrit grand les yeux. Il avait trouvé, cette fille, Kira, c'était elle la fille qui l'avait réconforté de son simple regard, qui lui avait apporté en quelques minutes, la tendresse dont il avait besoin pour tenir. Il sortit de la chambre d'un pas précipité et s'élança dans la grande salle. Les regards se tournèrent vers lui, mais qu'avait il ? Pourquoi courait il ainsi ? Ryu et Nobu d'un accord commun tentèrent de le rattraper. Tagachi hurla, essayant lui aussi de le ramener à la raison car il savait pertinemment où il allait, mais si il y allait, il risquait de tomber sur la police et ça Tagachi ne le permettrait pas !

Hayato parcourait la ville en courant, il se dirigeait vers l'hôpital d'Osaka, c'était forcement ici qu'elle se trouvait. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il sache comment elle va, qu'il lui demande pourquoi, qu'il lui dise tout simplement merci.

Il pénétra dans l'hôpital essoufflé et demanda à l'accueil la chambre de la jeune fille. Kira comment déjà ?…YAKUMI !

-« Elle est en chambre 220, mais vous ne pouvez pas monter, la … »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Hayato était reparti de plus belle. Ryu et Nobu étaient à leur tour arrivés devant l'hôpital, à bout de souffle, les mains sur les genoux ils tentaient avec grande peine de reprendre leur respiration. Ryu se redressa mit une main sur sa hanche et dit d'une voix haletante.

-« Tu penses ce que je pense ? »

-« Ouais, je crois que je pense ce que tu penses, mais là c'est la merde, regarde en face »

Dans la rue se trouvait un petit café, devant, une voiture de police, les agents étaient sûrement dans le café accoudés au bar attendant leur commande.

-« On peut pas rester là, viens ! »

Nobu saisit la manche de Ryu et le tira sur le côté du bâtiment dans un petit renfoncement entouré de buissons. Là ils s'adossèrent contre le mur et réfléchirent à une solution.

Hayato avait emprunté les escaliers, les montant quatre à quatre il finit par atteindre le deuxième étage et poussa la porte, il chercha du regard le numéro 220 et aperçu la chambre. Elle était là, à quelques mètres seulement. il reprit sa respiration puis s'avança, la porte étant fermée il se pencha pour écouter, rien, il frappa, pas de réponse, il allait saisir la poignée quand.

-« Monsieur, je peux vous aider ?»

Une infirmière se dirigeait vers lui, il se calma et lui sourit.

-« Je cherche mademoiselle YAKUMI, c'est bien sa chambre ? »

-« Oui, mais vous ne la trouverez pas, elle vient de sortir, accompagnée d'un agent »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Je suis désolée monsieur »

Il s'inclina, fit demi tour et reprit le chemin en sens inverse. Arrivé dans le hall d'entrée, il la vit, elle semblait désemparée et inquiète, l'agent la tenait par le poignet et remplissait de son autre main des documents à l'accueil, sûrement toute la paperasse lui permettant de la faire sortir de l'hôpital. Dehors il aperçut Nobu et Ryu, eux aussi avaient reconnu la jeune fille et semblaient surpris de la voir accompagnée du flic, ils ne devaient pas être au courant de l'article l'accusant d'avoir tabassé son père. L'agent lâcha la jeune fille, pour maintenir la feuille de papier sur laquelle il devait signer, Kira regarda autour d'elle et Hayato eut un mauvais pressentiment. Prise de panique Kira se mit à courir vers la sortie.

-« Merde ! Mademoiselle revenez ! J'ai dit arrêtez vous immédiatement ! »

Le flic s'élança à sa poursuite, suivit d'Hayato. Kira était dehors, elle courrait aussi vite quelle pouvait, elle stoppa et fit un tour d'horizon avant de s'élancer à nouveaux mais elle fut attrapée par le bras et pressée contre quelqu'un. Cette personne plaça sa main sur sa bouche et chuchota à son oreille.

-« Chut ! C'est Nobu, bouges pas sinon on va se faire prendre »

Elle se détendit légèrement et eut un mouvement de recule en voyant l'agent de police passer devant eux. Elle vit Ryu, se pencher et attraper Hayato, comme elle avait été arrêtée quelques secondes pus tôt. Nobu retira sa main et Kira se dégagea lentement, elle mis ses mains sur ses genoux et respira calmement avant de se masser les côtes.

-« Merci… Encore une fois… Je suis désolée…»

Ils la dévisagèrent, étrangement ils ne trouvaient rien à dire, ils étaient simplement surpris de cette course, étonnés et indécis en ce qui concernait la suite des événements. Quand elle avait posé ses mains sur son abdomen, Kira avait remarqué le changement d'expression de Nobu.

-« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien… J'ai … »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que des sirènes retentirent.

-« Ils sont là !» hurla un agent.

Ryu attrapa la main de Kira et s'élança dans une petite rue adjacente. Nobu et Hayato certains que la jeune fille avait fait son choix et décidée de les suivre, prirent eux aussi leurs jambes à leur cou ! Kira souffrait le martyr, cette course n'était vraiment pas recommandée dans son état, elle faiblissait et les flics se rapprochaient.

-« Putain on va se faire avoir ! »

Ils allaient bientôt les rattraper quand un crissement de pneus les interpella. Une grosse fourgonnette jaune arrivait à grande allure dans leur direction. Nobu, Ryu et Hayato s'arrêtèrent de courir brusquement et se dirigèrent vers le véhicule, qui freina brutalement. Les portes sur le côté de la camionnette s'ouvrirent à la volée et deux garçons tendirent la main vers eux.

-« Magnez vous, ils arrivent !»

Hayato saisit l'une des mains tendues vers lui et Nobu fit de même, Ryu courant toujours vers le véhicule se détacha de la jeune fille pour l'aider à grimper rapidement. Hayato l'attrapa et un bruit cinglant se fit entendre suivit d'un deuxième.

-« Putain on nous tire dessus ! » hurla Hayato la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Le moteur de la camionnette ronronna de plus belle. Ryu fut attiré à l'intérieur et la fuite reprit. Des bruits métalliques se répandaient partout sur la carrosserie, on leurs tirait vraiment dessus. Kira était affolée elle tremblait, Hayato réussit à se redresser et l'installa entre les jambes de Nobu, qui l'entoura directement des ses bras, abaissant sa tête pour éviter les projectiles de la fenêtre qui venait de voler en éclats. A l'intérieur de la camionnette tout se baladait, certains cartons s'éclataient contre la paroi d'en face, la caisse à outils s'était violement fracassée elle aussi, libérant dangereusement tourne-vis, cutter et autre objets dangereux. Chacun essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de se maintenir et de ne pas se blesser.

Kira tenta une position plus confortable et moins embarrassante malgré la situation, mais un nouveau virage plus que serré l'en empêcha. Elle se trouva de nouveau collée contre Nobu et ne put se retenir malgré sa gêne de se cramponner bien fermement à lui.

-« Tagachi, où il est !» hurla Hayato

-« Dans le coffre, dépêches toi ! »

Le jeune homme retourna à l'arrière du véhicule essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas tomber. L'un des garçon était assis sur une grosse malle en ferraille, en voyant Hayato venir vers lui il comprit aussitôt ses intentions et se leva en se cramponnant aux parois pour lui ouvrit le coffre. Hayato déterminé se pencha à l'intérieur. Avant de sortir le bras de la malle il dévisagea ses amis, posa son regard sur Tagachi qui s'était retourné rapidement et qui acquiesça sans attendre le visage grave. Hayato regarda ensuite Kira, cette jeune fille peu ordinaire, qui depuis quelques jours était venue bouleverser sa vie. A cet instant elle plongeait dans ses yeux, cherchant une réponse. Qu'allait il faire ? L'un des Orphelins ouvrit les portes arrières de la camionnette, le vent s'engouffra à l'intérieur et Hayato se redressa, il tenait dans sa main droite un fusil. Kira sursauta à la vue de l'arme à feu, elle lui cria de ne pas faire ça, mais il était déjà trop tard. Hayato maintenu par la ceinture visait la voiture de police. Il tira un coup, puis deux et c'est le troisième qui leur permis de s'enfuir pour de bon. La balle avait touché le moteur qui c'était aussitôt enflammé. Ils avaient eu le temps d'apercevoir les flics sortir avant de la voir exploser dans un bruit terrible.


End file.
